A1. OBJECTIVE The overall objective of the Administrative Core is to facilitate the mission of this IDDRC. Thus, the goals of the Administrative Core are to ensure that 1) research in this Center is focused on problems of relevance and importance to intellectual and developmental disabilities, 2) the research is organized around clearly-defined themes, 3) the research is of the highest scientific quality, 4) there is facilitation of multidisciplinary research and research training, 5) translation of basic research findings to clinical application has high priority, and 6) there is fostering of "centerness", that leads to synergistic, collaborative interactions between IDDRC investigators. We believe that the activities outlined throughout this grant (see Progress Report, Core Descriptions, and Research Projects Proposed for Core Usage) demonstrate that we are achieving these goals, and it is our intention to build upon our previous successes during the next funding period.